1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to an apparatus and method for automatically mixing a phosphor, capable of mixing the phosphor automatically and accurately.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting diode (LED) refers to a device that converts an electric current to light. The LED has a long lifespan, a low power consumption, a fast response time, and an excellent initial driving characteristics. Therefore, the LED is being widely applied, for example, to a lighting device, an electric sign, a backlight unit of a display device, and the like.
Recently, a package type LED where phosphors are disposed around an LED has been developed to obtain white light from ultraviolet (UV) or a blue LED. Specifically, lights emitted from UV or the blue LED are partially color-converted by phosphors having colors of red, green, blue, yellow, and the like. The white light is achieved by mixing the converted lights.
Manufacturing processes of the LED package include forming of a passivation layer, for a wire connected to an LED chip of a substrate which is passed through wire bonding, and dispensing for electrically insulating the wire. The dispensing is performed in order of ‘mixing→discharging→curing.’
Among the processes of dispensing, the mixing is an important procedure that determines an emission color of the LED package by adjusting a mixing ratio of phosphor and silicon according to characteristics of the LED chip. However, such an important procedure, that is, the mixing of the phosphor and the silicon has generally been performed by a manual operation.